Different ending to Season 8
by NCIS1990
Summary: A happy ending for all of those Slexie fans out there. Takes place after Lexie's speech.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: A rewrite on the last couple of episodes of Season 8. HAPPY ENDING THIS TIME!

Author: NCIS1990

Rated: T

Disclaimer: I don't own Grey's Anatomy or it's characters

Chapter 1

SCENE: SEATTLE GRACE HOSPITAL THE DAY AFTER LEXIE DECLARES HER LOVE FOR MARK.

(Lexie walks into the elevator at the end of her shift and presses the button going down. She's waiting for the elevator to get to the floor when Mark rushes up to her. Lexie sees him coming and repeatedly hits the elevator button when it opens.)

Lexie: (To herself) Thank god.

(She rushes into the elevator and presses the button to the floor she needs to go to. Just as the doors start to close Mark runs in. As the doors close Lexie tries to get out but Mark holds her back.)

Mark: What are you doing?

Lexie: Um, I have to get off because I uh, forgot something.

Mark: You did not, when you saw me coming you were hitting the down button so hard it could have broken.

Lexie: I just really have to get home.

Mark: Lexie, stop lying.

Lexie: I'm not.

Mark: Why won't you talk to me? Yesterday you could and all of the sudden today you can't.

Lexie: Well yesterday you couldn't talk to me and all of the sudden today you can.

Mark: What?:

Lexie: Do you know how much courage that took, for me to finally pour my heart out to you, to tell me how much I love you? It was one of the hardest things I've ever had to do and you just stood there staring at me and then the icing on the cake was when your girlfriend showed up and all I could think was "God Lexie you are such an idiot. You know he has a girlfriend but you tortured yourself anyway admitting you love him when he probably doesn't feel the same way you do." You know what it's fine, it's not your fault, I knew that you had a girlfriend and she's probably the love of your life or whatever but I opened my big mouth anyway and—

(She is stopped when Mark grabs her face and kisses her. She kisses back for a minute but then grabs his arms to pull away.)

Lexie: What the hell are you doing?

Mark: Had.

Lexie: What?

Mark: I _had _a girlfriend. Julia and I broke up last night.

Lexie: What? I didn't tell you all of that just so you would break up with her.

Mark: I know.

Lexie: I was just speaking from my heart, even though my heart should just shut up sometimes.

Mark: No it shouldn't, because if you hadn't spoken up I would have done something really stupid.

Lexie: Like what?

Mark: Like try to talk myself into the fact that a life would Julia would make me happy. Don't get me wrong Julia's a good person and I hope she'll be happy but I want to make myself happy more. If I had stayed with Julia, I wouldn't have been happy, last night I took a good long look at what my life could be if I had stayed with Julia. I didn't see happiness, I didn't see myself growing old with her, I didn't see her as the future mother of my children. Then I thought of you and what our future could be like together and I could see myself the happiest I've ever been. I could see us growing old together, well, I'm a few years a head of you so you'll be mostly watching me get old.

(Lexie laughs.)

Mark: I could see myself laughing with you, that's a good one. I could see you being the future mother of my children, when you're ready of course. But my problem is I see what I want so clearly but I never take action, at least when it counts. I need to take action. Breaking up with Julia was the first step, the second is me standing here telling you that I love you too. God, I love you just as much as you love me, hell, I probably love you more. I never stopped loving you, ever. Even though we were apart I think I fell in love with you more and more everyday. But I ached every time I couldn't be with you. I tried everything I could not to love you. But I realized yesterday that we can do everything in our power to avoid it. But we'll just end up miserable. I've spent so much time being miserable without you. It's time for me to be happy, and for you to be happy, and for us to be happy. The only people I need in this world to be happy are you and Sofia. That's what I want, forever, so what do you say?

(Lexie smiles.)

Lexie: I have three conditions.

Mark: Okay.

Lexie: One, once I'm done saying these things you take me back into your arms and kiss me.

Mark: Done.

(He goes to kiss her but Lexie stops him.)

Lexie: When I'm done. (Laughs) Two, this is mostly a promise to myself but it can apply to both of us. I want us to promise each other that anytime things get too intense and we have fears or doubts I want us to be able to talk to each other about it.

Mark: I promise. I'm not going to do anything to risk losing you again.

Lexie: (Smiles) Good.

(She puts her arms around him and goes to kiss him but Mark stops her.)

Mark: Wait, you said three conditions, what's the third?

Lexie: Oh right, the third condition is you immediately start growing your beard back.

(Mark laughs)

Lexie: I'm serious, it's not the same, your face is naked. Some razor has violated your face and has been for months now, if you're not going to stick up for your face then I sure as hell will.

Mark: (Still laughing) Okay, a razor does not touch this face until my beard is back.

Lexie: Good. Okay, we're good.

(She kisses him again.)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

THE NEXT MORNING IN THE ATTIC AT MEREDITH'S HOUSE

(Mark and Lexie are lying in bed. Lexie is asleep on Mark's chest and Mark is awake stroking her hair. Lexie stirs and wakes up. She looks up at him and smiles.)

Lexie: Hey.

Mark: Good morning. How did you sleep?

Lexie: (Sighs happily) So good. Better than I have in a really long time.

Mark: Me too.

Lexie: You wouldn't have been watching me sleep just now were you.

Mark: Yes, is that a problem?

Lexie: No, I just don't understand what's so fascinating.

Mark: You just look peaceful, happy, content.

Lexie: I feel all those things now.

Mark: You're also adorable when you sleep.

Lexie: I'm not adorable all the time?

Mark: Okay, now you're just putting words in my mouth, words you know aren't true.

(Lexie laughs)

Lexie: I'm just messing with you.

Mark: You don't need words to do that.

(Lexie smacks him on the chest.)

Mark: Hey, new rule, no injuring me on make-up morning.

Lexie: Okay, but I'm bound to injure you sometime in the future.

(She looks up at him smiling at her.)

Lexie: What?

Mark: Nothing, just us having a future makes me happy.

Lexie: (Smiles) Me too, because we do. No more running, no more lies, we're going to be together forever. You're stuck with me Sloan, and I won't accept anything else.

Mark: I sure as hell won't accept anything else.

(He kisses her. When they break apart Lexie goes to get out of bed Mark stops her.)

Mark: Woah, where do you think you're going?

Lexie: I have to be at the hospital at 7.

Mark; So, it's only 5, you have time.

(He starts kissing her neck.)

Lexie: Mark n-no. I have to g-get ready. I have to eat breakfast and shower—

Mark: Oh, now the shower I can help you with.

Lexie: (Laughs) Maybe but if you did I'll never get out of here.

Mark: Good.

(He kisses her again and pulls her back down to lying on the bed. A few minutes later they hear a voice.)

Voice: Auntie Wexie?

(Lexie and Mark break apart and look up to find Zola standing at the doorway.)

Lexie: Zola sweetie, what are you doing up so early?

Zola: Hungwy.

Lexie: Where are Mommy and Daddy?

Zola: They gotted me up and had to go to wowk, they told me Auntie Wexie would give me bweakfast. (She notices Mark.) Hi Unkie Mawk.

Mark: Hi Zola.

Zola: Did you have a sweepover?

(Lexie and Mark look at each other.)

Together: Yeah.

Lexie: Tell you what Zola sweetie why don't you go wait outside the door while me and Uncle Mark get out of bed and then we'll take you downstairs to have breakfast.

Zola: Okay!

Lexie: Make sure you stay there, don't try to go down the stairs by yourself.

(Zola agrees and then shuts the door.)

Mark: Wow, that was a mood killer.

Lexie: (Laughs) Come on, you know you love her. And just think, not so long from now it will be Sofia coming into our room and interrupting us.

Mark: (Laughs) True.

Lexie: And then someday we'll have our own kids barging in on us early in the morning wanting breakfast.

Mark: I can't wait.

Lexie: I thought you said that was a mood killer?

Mark: Not necessarily that part but I can't wait until we have our own kids one day.

Lexie: We will, I promise.

Mark: Good, just don't wait too too long. I'm already an old man as it is I want to have the energy to play with our kids without pulling my back out.

Lexie: (Laughs) If last night is any indication you will not lose your energy for quite a while.

(Mark laughs)

Zola: (From outside the door.) Auntie Wexie!

(Lexie and Mark smile at each other.)

Lexie: Coming Zola.

(Lexie and Mark get out of bed and get dressed before heading out of the room.)

LATER THAT DAY AT THE HOSPITAL

(Mark and Derek are prepping for surgery. Derek notices something different about Mark.)

Derek: What is up with you today?

Mark: What do you mean?

Derek: I mean you're so happy, you almost have a spring in your step.

Mark: I do not have a spring in my step. And what, I'm not aloud to be happy?

Derek: You are and you have been but today you're just, abnormally happy.

Mark: I just had a good night last night.

Derek: Awe, what did you and Julia do?

Mark: Nothing, I broke up with her a couple of days ago.

Derek: What? Why? Please tell me you're not back on rebound sex? I thought you were past that.

Mark: I am, technically Julia was the rebound.

Derek: Oh my god. It's Lexie isn't it?

Mark: Of course, who else would it be? It's always been Lexie.

Derek: Well that's great, I'm so hap— wait a minute. This morning Meredith and I sent Zola up to Lexie's room.

Mark: I know, we all had breakfast together.

Derek: Please god tell me that my little girl did not walk in on you two having sex?

Mark: No, but your kid has hell of a timing. At the time I was trying to convince Lexie to play hookie.

(Derek gives him a look.)

Mark: We were just kissing when Zola walked in, I promise.

Derek: Good. Meredith and I have come awful close to scarring her for life in the past. I'd hate for her aunt and uncle to do that for us.

(Mark laughs)

Mark: I promise when we are at your place we will be careful. I have a daughter too and I would like her to be about forty before she learns about the birds and the bees. So I understand where you're coming from.

(Derek laughs)

Derek: Well now that that's settled we have a surgery to get to.

(Mark and Derek walk into the operating room.)

MEANWHILE IN THE PIT

(Lexie is doing paperwork when Meredith walks up to her.)

Meredith: Hey, how's it going?

Lexie: Great. (She gives her a wide smile.)

Meredith: Woah, what are you trying to do, kill your cheeks?

Lexie: What?

Meredith: What's with the wide smile?

Lexie: I'm just happy. That's not a crime.

Meredith: It is when you came home two days ago and dug into a pint of ice cream and spent all of yesterday moping.

Lexie: What can I say sis, things are looking up.

(Lexie gives Meredith a kiss on the cheek and then walks away.)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

LATER IN THE CAFETERIA

(Derek is eating lunch when Meredith comes up to him carrying a tray and sits down.)

Meredith: Hey, do you know what's going on with Lexie?

Derek: What do you mean?

Meredith: I mean this morning she was in such a cheery mood. She had this big smile on her face, called me sis and kissed me on the cheek. She hasn't done any of those things in the 4 years she's known me.

Derek: So you're upset because your sister loves you?

Meredith: No. It's just the last two days she was brooding Lexie and now today all of the sudden she's happy-go-lucky Lexie.

Derek: Hm. (He takes a drink of his water.)

Meredith: Hm, what's hm? Do you know something?

Derek: I might.

Meredith: Derek Shepherd!

Derek: Okay, I was talking to a certain plastic surgeon this morning and it seems he has reconciled with a certain resident.

Meredith: Mark and Lexie are back together?

Derek: Yeah.

Meredith: Yeah? How can you be so nonchalant about this?

Derek: What's wrong?

Meredith: Nothing's wrong, I'm just concerned.

Derek: Well, just remember what happened the last time you were concerned about Mark and Lexie.

Meredith: I wasn't the only one. You are the one who practically beat the stuffing out of Mark when you found out about the two of them.

Derek: Because you were the one who told me specifically to make sure "Little Sloan does not get into little Grey." Although Mark was very defensive about that phrasing.

Meredith: I'm going to talk to him.

(She tries to get up when Derek stops her.)

Derek: Woah, why?

Meredith: I'd just like to make a few things clear about how he's going to treat my little sister this time.

(She tries to leave again but Derek stops her.)

Derek: Woah, now as nice as I think it is you're sticking up for your sister I think Lexie would have a problem if Mark suddenly showed up with some broken bones.

Meredith: Excuse me, but Mark might be your best friend but Lexie is your sister. Family trumps friends.

Derek: Right, and I'm trying to remember that. So if this relationship goes south again I promise you right now no matter what the circumstances I will kick Mark's ass.

Meredith: You promise?

Derek: Cross my heart.

Meredith: Fine.

(Meredith sits back down as Mark walks up to them frantically.)

Mark: Have you seen Lexie?

Meredith: Not since this morning. (She takes in his appearance.) Are you okay, you look pale?

Mark: I just need to find Lexie. (He starts to walk away but stops.) Are you guys okay?

Meredith: (Confused) Yeah, we're fine.

Mark: What about Cristina and Arizona, how are they?

Derek: Last time we checked they were fine.

Mark: Good, I have to find Lexie but just, if you can avoid it don't get on a plane for a while.

(Mark rushes away.)

Meredith: What was that?

Derek: I have no idea.

A LITTLE WHILE LATER AT MEREDITH'S HOUSE

(Mark rushes into the house when he found out Lexie was off for the day.)

Mark: LEXIE!

(Lexie rushes down the stairs.)

Lexie: Shhh, I just got Zola to sleep—

(She is stopped when Mark cups her face and kisses her passionately. A few minutes later they break apart.)

Lexie: Okay, not that I'm complaining because believe me that's the last thing I'm doing, but what was that for?

Mark: I just—I just love you. And I don't want to waste anymore time. I want to tell you that every second of every day.

Lexie: Well I love you too, and as nice as telling me every second of everyday sounds I think it might distract you in your surgeries. I'd hate to be responsible for the downfall of your career.

Mark: I wouldn't care, I don't need my career, I don't need anything but you.

Lexie: Are you feeling okay? You're kind of freaking me out.

Mark: I'm fine, I've just put everything in prospective.

Lexie: What are you talking—

Mark: Marry me.

Lexie: What?

Mark: Okay, that just came flying out of my mouth.

Lexie: It's okay, people say things on impulse, believe me I know.

Mark: No, I'm serious

Lexie: What?

Mark: I don't want to waste anymore time, I know we literally just got back together and in the past we've gone through a lot but there has never been a moment where I didn't know I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you. That night when you came to my hotel room and told me to teach you, you were the one who was teaching me. You taught me how to love, how to give yourself completely to one person. You're that person Lex, you always have been, you always will be. I don't want to go another day without knowing I'm going to spend the rest of my life with you. So, marry me.

(For a few minutes Lexie just stares at him.)

Mark: Lex, are you—

Lexie: Yes.

Mark: Yes what?

Lexie: (Giving him a look.) Yes the Pirates play in Pittsburgh, what do you think?

(She shoves him.)

Mark: Ow, I was just messing with you.

Lexie: About the marriage part?

Mark: No! I knew what you were saying yes to!

Lexie: Y'know most men kiss the woman who just agreed to spend the rest of their life with them, not crack jokes. I am so—

(He grabs her face and kisses her.)

Lexie: (Breaking apart from him) I mean it, I'm mad at you.

(He kisses her again.)

Lexie: You better get used to sleeping on the couch buddy.

(He kisses her again.)

Lexie: Let's go.

(She grabs his hand and starts leading him up the stairs.)

Mark: Where are we going?

Lexie: Please stop asking questions you already know the answer to.

(He laughs as they rush up the stairs.)


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

SCENE: SEATTLE GRACE HOSPITAL A COUPLE OF MONTHS LATER

(Meredith is in the pit doing paperwork when Lexie walks up to her.)

Meredith: Wow, you look like hell.

Lexie: Nice to see you too, Mer.

Meredith: Sorry, just— are you feeling okay?

Lexie: Yeah, I just haven't been feeling great the last couple days.

Meredith: You were fine last night.

Lexie: It's kind of an on and off thing.

Meredith: (Suspiciously) Is it now? Anything else going on.

Lexie: Not really, ah. (She makes an uncomfortable face.)

Meredith: Are you okay?

Lexie: Yeah, just my breasts feel a little tender.

Meredith: Oh my god!

Lexie: What?

Meredith: Oh my god, come with me.

(Meredith grabs Lexie's hand and leads her to an empty on-call room and shuts the door.)

Lexie: What is up with you?

Meredith: Oh my god, you're pregnant!

Lexie: What? (Laughs uncomfortably.) Wh—What would make you think that?

Meredith: C'mon, on and off sickness, tender breasts.

Lexie: That doesn't mean I'm pregnant.

Meredith: Well, has anything else that's weird been going on?

Lexie: Not really, I mean maybe my mood has been a little weird. Last night I was watching "Cinderella" with Sofia and I started crying when the stepmother and stepsisters lock Cinderella away to try to keep her away from Prince Charming when he was looking for the person who's foot fit into the glass slipper. But, come on, that got pretty sad for a while.

Meredith: Uh huh. And when was the last time you had your period?

Lexie: Well, it's only been...(She starts counting to herself but then got a shocked look on her face) Oh my god.

Meredith: I'm so happy for you!

Lexie: (Distracted) Uh huh.

Meredith: Lex, you're happy about this right?

Lexie: (Snapping out of it) Of course I am, it's just, I-I-I don't know, do you think this is the right time?

Meredith: What are you talking about, you're engaged to the love of your life, there's no better time than that.

Lexie; But what if Mark thinks it's too soon? I mean, we've only been engaged a couple of months and-and Sofia just turned a year old. He has said he's wanted more children and we talked about having kids but I don't think he expected it to happen so soon. What is he going to say?

Meredith: Lex, calm down, you're acting crazy. Mark loves you, whether you planned it to happen this soon or not it doesn't matter. You're having Mark's baby, I know that's what you've always wanted.

Lexie: Right. (Pause) You're right. I'm having Mark's baby. (She gets excited.) Oh my god, I'm having Mark's baby!

(She and Meredith scream and start jumping around.)

Lexie: Woah. Okay maybe we should wait a little while before we start jumping around.

Meredith: You okay?

Lexie: Yeah, I just need the morning sickness to pass before I do that again.

(Meredith laughs)

A/N: I know, I know, no Mark in this chapter but I promise he'll be in the next one. I just wanted a little Meredith/Lexie sister bonding. Hope you liked it! Let me know what you think!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

SCENE: MARK AND LEXIE'S APARTMENT LATER THAT NIGHT

(Lexie is holding Sofia staring at the front door.)

Lexie: Okay Sofia, it's the moment of truth. Four pregnancy tests have confirmed that I am in fact going to have a baby. Now all I have to do is wait for your Daddy to walk in that door and get the nerve to tell him. Do you think I should just blurt it out like I always do or find a special way to tell him. Oh, maybe tomorrow after my shift I can go out and find a shirt for you that says "Big Sister" or something like that. Maybe that's too corny. I should just tell him, I mean either way he'll be happy, he loves being a Daddy. And he's a great one isn't he?

(Sofia coos and giggles.)

Lexie; Yep, I knew you'd agree with me on that. Okay, I don't know what to do here Sofia so now would be a great time to say your first words. I need your help to figure out how to tell your Daddy—

(Just then Mark walks in.)

Lexie: Hey, there's Daddy!

Mark: Hey. Why are you just standing there?

Lexie: Uh, waiting for you. Sofia was really excited to see her Daddy.

Mark: Oh yeah, she looks very excited.

(Lexie looks down to find Sofia asleep with her head on Lexie's shoulder.)

Lexie: Well, you know, kids have short attention spans. (She nervously laughs as she heads to Sofia's nursery.)

(Mark follows her and walks in to find Lexie lying Sofia down in her crib.)

Mark: What's going on?

Lexie: Nothing, do you want some dinner?

Mark: It's 10 at night.

Lexie: Right, you probably ate at the hospital. I'm going to go get a snack.

(She walks past him into the kitchen where she got some cookies from the cabinet. She starts to eat them at a very fast pace.)

Mark: Lex, what are you nervous about?

Lex: (Swallowing.) Nothing, wh-why would you think I'm nervous about something?

Mark: Because you're a nervous eater.

(Lexie looks down at the cookies.)

Lexie: I'm just really hungry.

Mark: Lexie, come on. (He walks over to her and takes the cookies out of her hand.)

Mark: Come on.

(He puts his arm around her and walks her over to sit on the couch.)

Mark: Please tell me what's going on? I'm getting kind of freaked out.

Lexie: No! I'm sorry I made you nervous, but there's nothing to get freaked out about. Well, maybe there is I don't know it depends how you take this because I think it's good news but I'm still freaking out and—

(Mark stops her by kissing her.)

Mark: (Breaking apart from her.) Just tell me babe.

(Lexie looks into his eyes and cups his cheek.)

Lexie: I—I'm pregnant.

Mark: What?

Lexie: I'm pregnant, um, this morning Meredith noticed that I was having these symptoms like nausea, tender breasts and my period was late. So, I pretty much knew but I wanted to make sure so on my way home I bought four pregnancy tests and they all came back positive so—

(Mark stops her again by kissing her. It gets more heated and Mark picks her up and carries her into the bedroom and shuts the door.)

ABOUT AN HOUR LATER

(Mark rolls off of her and lies down next to her as they both pant for air.)

Lexie: So, (Gulping) I guess it's safe to assume you're happy about the pregnancy?

(Mark laughs)

Mark: Are you kidding? I couldn't be happier. (He takes her in his arms so her head is lying on his chest. He kisses her head.) God, if it's possible, you carrying my baby makes you even sexier.

Lexie: Oh yeah, in a few months I'll look so hot with my big fat stomach and stretch marks and swollen ankles.

Mark: Stop, you're getting me hot again.

(Lexie laughs)

Mark: I'm serious.

Lexie: You must really love me.

Mark: I think we've established that I do.

(They start kissing again when they hear Sofia crying through the baby monitor and they break apart.)

Lexie: We better get used to that happening in a few months, this time full time.

Mark: I wouldn't have it any other way.

(He gives her a kiss on the cheek and gets out of bed and puts some boxers on.)

Lexie: Me neither.

(As Mark gets to the doorway he pauses and looks back at her.)

Mark: Although, we would need time to have sex so let's just hope it doesn't happen _every _night.

(He walks out and Lexie laughs.)

A/N: There you go, the fifth chapter! I got a little inspiration for Lexie having the one sided conversation with Sofia from episode 8x14 when she was having a one sided conversation with Zola. I may add a smidge bit of drama a little bit later but it won't be heavy, I don't like to write angst. Let me know what you think!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

SCENE: SEATTLE GRACE HOSPITAL A FEW MONTHS LATER

(Lexie, who is about 6 months pregnant, is running, well as well as she can run, through the pit, when Dr. Bailey walks up to her.)

Dr. Bailey: Dr. Grey, your shift ended a half an hour ago.

Lexie: I know, I know, but I wanted to check on Mr. Thompson's incision because he's very impatient and has a tendency to jerk around a lot. And I was just going to the file room because somehow some intern mixed up some patient's charts and I need to fix the situation before the hospital gets sued and—

Voices: Lexie Grey!

(Lexie turns around to find Meredith and Derek walking towards her.)

Lexie: Hey guys! How are you?

Meredith: Do not try to make small talk missy. You were supposed to be off a half an hour ago.

Lexie: How did you— Oh my god did Mark tell you my schedule.

(Derek and Meredith look at each other.)

Derek: No?

(Lexie gives them a look.)

Meredith: He was just concerned, he was worried you would try to overwork yourself and clearly he was right.

Lexie: I am not overworking myself, I just like to keep busy, there's nothing wrong with that. When I'm at home and Mark's working and Sofia is with Callie and Arizona I go stir crazy. I need something to do.

Meredith: Take up knitting.

Lexie: Huh?

Meredith: Well, think of something because either way, bored or busy you're going home right now.

(Derek and Meredith each grab one of her arms and start leading her out of the hospital.)

Lexie: But–But the files.

Dr. Bailey: (Calling after them) I'll call you if you're needed for a deposition Dr. Grey!

Lexie: (Calling back) Not funny!

LATER THAT NIGHT

(Lexie is lying down on the couch reading "What to Expect..." when Mark walks in.)

Mark: Hey, what are you doing up, it's 2:30 in the morning.

Lexie: I couldn't sleep, today the baby thinks it's funny to kick Mommy in the ribs plus I didn't have my pillow.

Mark: Where's your pillow?

Lexie: He was in surgery all night.

(Mark laughs)

Mark: Ah, now I know why you keep me around.

Lexie: Yeah, that and you're not too terrible to look at.

(Mark chuckles and kisses her.)

Lexie: But don't think you're not in the dog house for having Derek and Meredith keep an eye on me.

Mark: What? I didn't do that.

Lexie: (Giving him a look.) Word of advice, if you're going to ask people to check up on me don't make it the two worst liars in the world.

Mark: Damn it. Okay, I'm sorry, I just, I worry about you and I worry about the baby. You are two of the three most important people in my life and if anything ever happened to you two I would die. I'll do anything in this world to make sure that you, our baby, and Sofia are always safe, no matter how you feel about it.

Lexie: (Smiling slightly) Damn it, I want to stay mad at you but when you say things like that it's impossible.

Mark: Aw, my evil plan has worked.

(Lexie giggles as Mark kisses her.)

A/N: I know, fluffy fluffy goodness. I wanted a chapter that highlighted Mark's protective side. There will be more to this story in the next chapter. I hope you all like it!


End file.
